¿Estás Loco?
by Ddai
Summary: AgonxHirumaxAgon yaoi Después del capítulo 333 del manga, post serie. Agon y Hiruma en una relación que empieza con un Demonio Rubio en las duchas y otro de Rastas mirando.  Nadie lo puede creer, aunque lo estén viendo con sus propios ojos…
1. Chapter 1

**=¿Estás Loco?=**

"**Cuando dos Demonios se Juntan solo puedes pedir Misericordia al Cielo"**

.

Pareja: AgonxHirumaxAgon [así como lo leen. Los AMO **JUNTOS** son la pareja más sexy y explosiva que hay XD para mi] Con un poquito de AkabaxKotaro, que también son muy lindos juntos.

Renuncia: Nada es mío, los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, solo los tomé prestados y un rato para entretenimiento de nosotros los fans sin fines de lucro.

Resumen: Después del capítulo 333 del manga, post serie. Agon y Hiruma en una relación que empieza con un Demonio Rubio en las duchas y otro de Rastas mirando. Nadie lo puede creer, aunque lo estén viendo con sus propios ojos…

Definiciones: **Unko:** Según el manga Unko es "caca". **Amefuto:** AMErican FOOTball, es la forma de referirse en Japón a este deporte.

.

.

**La Melodía de Amor más Tétrica y Violenta**

.

¿Qué si estaba loco? Bueno, era algo que no le preguntaban, pero él _sabía_ que la gente pensaba eso de él muy a menudo, solo que era porque él ES un tipo violento que no le importa nada sobre nadie, siempre aplastando a otros pro el simple hecho de que podía, gracias a su talento natural… El punto, esta vez, era que la pregunta no tenía nada que ver con su talento, no exactamente al menos, ni con su fuerza, era más bien por su _elección_ sobre con quien pasaba el tiempo y venía de la única persona a la que él quería, de algún modo, y a quien respetaba un mínimo… Unsui, su gemelo…

—¿Estás loco?—tal como Agon creyó su hermano estaba repitiéndole la misma pregunta _ de nuevo_.

—¿AHH?—el de rastas puso su mejor cara de estar en desacuerdo con su gemelo mientras gritaba—¿Qué significa eso, Unsui?—le replicó de inmediato—¿Acaso Unko chan tiene algo que decir?—remató con todo el desprecio que pudo usar en ese momento, nadie, ni siquiera él tenía el derecho de reprocharle nada.

—No fue lo quise decir, lo sabes—dijo conciliadoramente, mientras exhalaba un poco exasperado—Pero ¿Ya lo pensaste bien?—suavizó su pregunta lo mejor que pudo, ese hermanito suyo podía ser tan idiota, no quería ni imaginar que sería si ese par se juntaba, ya era de temer que estuvieran en el mismo equipo y ahora esto…—¿Ya pensaste como puede esto afectarlos? No solo personalmente, también en los juegos…—porque él lo sabía, lo había notado desde hacía un tiempo, la forma de jugar de Agon había cambiado mucho, no solo su juego en equipo, el cambio más drástico era hacia cierto jugador rubio.

—¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?—la mirada de su hermano le dio a entender que así era—¡Cree lo que quieras!—diciendo eso salió del departamento que estaba compartiendo con su gemelo, dando un gran portazo, completamente furioso, no esperaba que su hermano lo entendiera, pero mínimo que lo apoyara silenciosamente y sin meterse, como había hecho siempre, dándole la razón y punto…

—…¿Agon y Hiruma Youchi?—murmuró Unsui con cierto temor—Tiene que haber algo malo en el plan divino…—dijo para sí mismo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa triste, siendo esos dos como eran no iban a durar ni un mes, que va, ni una semana juntos. Hiruma era un tipo extremista y autoritario que no le gustaba perder, Agon era un infantil orgulloso y mujeriego que no iba a renunciar a su ritmo de vida tan promiscuo por ese rubio, además de que no le gustaba recibir órdenes y mucho menos le gustaba perder… Unsui se temía que esto podría terminar muy mal, para ambos jugadores… Aunque desde el fondo de su corazón esperaba estarse equivocando…

Agon siguió el camino, a casa de su… Amante era la palabra adecuada, porque definitivamente ellos no eran ni serían novios, eso era para los cursis estúpidos… Entendía que su hermano estaba preocupado por él, de muchas maneras, pero al menos podía tenerle un poco más de confianza ¿No?

Sonrió para sí mismo al ir recordando cómo es que todo ese lio empezó, había sido apenas un par de meses atrás, cuando ingresaron a la universidad de Saikyodai…

.

Ambos hicieron la prueba para ingresar al equipo de Amefuto, para él fue fácil, pudiendo hacer cualquier cosa y jugar cualquier posición, pero al rubio le costó un poco más de trabajo, debido a que su velocidad no era la mejor, aunque había disminuido su carrera de cuarenta yardas a cinco segundos, su fuerza seguía igual, lo que le valió fue su fuerte reputación como el comandante del infierno, capaz de hacer jugadas imposibles para cualquier otro, además, claro, que cuando hicieron el partido de práctica Akaba Hayato, Yamato Takeru y Banba Mamoru estuvieron en su equipo, combinándolos con su inteligencia y su poder de tiro como Quarterback se aseguró un lugar, aunque en ese momento lo pusieron como reserva y no como titular.

Bueno, todos estaban seguros de que eso iba a cambiar conforme fueran jugando algunos partidos, ya que el QB que tenían era bueno pero carecía de la práctica en los engaños… El rubio solo se rió, diciendo que no le importaba, después de todo él jugaría como titular pronto… Lo cual le valió malas miradas y la rivalidad de algunos jugadores que ignoraban que **ese** era el Afamado Demonio del chantaje y la extorción, ya tendrían tiempo para conocerlo.

Comenzaron los entrenamientos por las tardes, después de clases, todos acababan cansados y lo único que querían era meterse a las duchas para relajarse. Después de dos semanas estaban entrados en rutina, clases, prácticas tres veces a la semana, porque aún faltaba bastante para los torneos oficiales, y luego a las duchas. La mayoría prefería apresurarse y correr para ganar las duchas, pero el rubio se tomaba su tiempo, acomodaba sus cosas primero, luego esperaba a que casi todas las duchas estuvieran vacías para meterse, nadie sabía por qué lo hacía, tampoco le preguntaron, otro de los que se quedaba hasta el final era Akaba, pero solo algunas veces, una que otra vez lo hacía Yamato y casi siempre estaba Banba, por lo que le sorprendió que ese día nadie de ellos, además de él, se quedara.

A pesar de ello el rubio siguió con su rutina, esperando hasta lo último para bañarse, sin importarle que los de grados superiores, que no lo querían cerca, se quedaran también, el rubio era un idiota por exponerse de esa manera, pero ese era únicamente su problema ¿Cierto?

Agon ya se había bañado, solo estaba ahí, perdiendo el tiempo, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer y porque Ikkyu le había pedido que esperara al Demonio rubio debido a que Akaba tenía una cita y no se podía quedar, Banba no había asistido a la escuela, parecía que estaba enfermo o algo el receptor no lo mencionó, Taka jamás se quedaba y Yamato… Ni siquiera se acordaba que había dicho Ikkyu de él. Le importaba un comino lo que le pasara a ese idiota rubio, pero el receptor se lo había pedido y además le había prometido que le pagaría el favor, Hiruma sería el demonio pero seguía siendo un blanco "fácil", según los demás que consideraban que la condición física de Hiruma como un problema, y tenía que cuidar bien a su futuro QB, ya nadie dudaba que así sería…

Estaba sentado detrás de algunos casilleros, comenzando a aburrirse, no quedaba nadie más ahí, maldita sea, bien podría estar por ahí, ligando a alguna chica linda… ¿Qué le tomaba tanto tiempo al rubio? ¿Acaso tenía que lavarse debajo de cada uña o qué?... ¡Llevaba más de veinte minutos ahí dentro! ¡Por Dios, ni su madre tardaba tanto!

Ya tenía suficiente, lo sacaría de ahí para poder irse a coger a alguna chica… Entró al área de regaderas, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, el rubio estaba justo delante de él, dándole la espalda mientras que las gruesas gotas de agua caían sobre su cuerpo…

No era la primera vez que lo veía, era delgado, con una musculatura sólida pero ligeramente marcada, era posiblemente el tercero o el cuarto más débil del equipo, con la piel clara, a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo entrenando bajo el sol y… Vaya que tenía un buen trasero, el uniforme ajustado no lo ocultaba en lo absoluto. No le había llamado la atención antes, con un demonio, era un varón y eso no le iba, pero verlo ahí, de espaldas a él, con la piel mojada y escurriendo, con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras las gotas caían sobre su nuca, y las manos pegadas a las losetas… Su espalda varonil de músculos esbeltos resultaba tan sexy y tentadora…

Agon sonrió maliciosamente, le iban las mujeres no tenía duda, pero podía hacer una excepción esta vez, que sus pantalones le estaban apretando, y _nadie_ tenía porque saberlo, estaba seguro de que el rubio era tan orgulloso que si él iba y lo tomaba por la fuerza no le diría nada a nadie… Se acercó despacio a él, no lo alertaría innecesariamente de su presencia…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses—la voz del rubio se dejó oír, se escuchaba cansado, tenso…—Un paso más y estás muerto…—definitivamente se oía desgastado…

—¿A quién crees que amenazas, basura?—le contestó mientras seguía acercándose a él—¿Crees que con ese cuerpo débil y esos faroles vas a asustar a alguien?—sonrió, desabrochándose los pantalones, iba a ser rápido, a cada segundo se le antojaba más, tener a ese demonio dominado y bajo su yugo lo estaba excitando y mucho… No le iban los varones, hasta ese día…

—Mantén tu distancia, jodido rastas—dijo una última vez, apretando los dientes, no quería estar cerca de nadie, necesitaba calmarse y ese idiota no estaba ayudando, quería estar en algún lado, solo, para descargar toda esa ira reprimida, tenía que entrenar tres veces más para despuntar al otro QB, que era más fuerte y más veloz que él, aunque le faltaba su impresionante cerebro, lo malo que ese idiota tenía un cuerpo decente y pensar en ello lo ponía de peor humor

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a dispararme?—se burló, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el rubio no estaba armado, estaba en las regaras, no había donde poner rifle alguno, mucho menos una bazuca.

Hiruma no contestó, solo chasqueó la lengua, bajando más la cabeza, dejando que el agua golpeara su cuerpo sin misericordia. Agon siguió, abriendo la pequeña puerta semi transparente que los separaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, jodido rastas?—volvió a hablar, con ese tono cansado—No tengo tiempo para estupideces…—lo cual se traducía como "·Estoy cansado, déjame en paz", pero el moreno ignoraba apropósito esos mensajes encubiertos.

—Seré rápido, te lo aseguro…—lo tomó por la cintura, apretando con fuerza innecesaria, sintiendo lo delgado de su cuerpo y excitándose más por eso—¿No vas a pelear? ¿Acaso te gusta que te jodan, basura?—eso mataba un poco el ánimo, esperaba que se negara, que tratara de huir o algo así, pero, de nuevo, ese tipo era muchas veces de lo más impredecible.

—No hay manera de que pueda detenerte—su voz tenía un tinte amargo esta vez—Eres un bastardo—el agua seguía golpeando su espalda, seguía recargado sobre las losetas, sin moverse ni un milímetro—Y si no eres tú, de todas formas alguien más tratará de hacerlo…—

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso escuché bien?—se burló, obviando lo implícito en esa oración, posiblemente esa no era la primera vez y por eso era que los demás se quedaban a esperarlo, aunque habían varios huecos ahí que no encajaban, como, por citar un ejemplo, si ya le había pasado antes ¿Por qué seguía quedándose a lo ultimo?—¿Acaso estás diciendo que prefieres que te viole yo a algún otro?—dijo contra su oreja, mientras el agua también lo mojaba a él, estaba helada ahora, y su tono profundo se mezclaba con la caída de aquellas gotas salvajes.

—Tómalo como quieras…—se tensó al sentir la hombría del otro rozar su piel, buscando camino entre sus glúteos…

—Espero que grites—le susurró de nuevo, mordiendo su larga oreja, era curioso que fuera consciente de esa extrañan longitud ahora, fue como darse cuenta por primera vez de la inusual forma de ellas, sintió el estremecer del rubio y sonrió, de verdad iba a disfrutarlo…

Hiruma se mantuvo como estaba, abriendo la piernas ligeramente, mientras apretaba la mandíbula, iba a doler, carajo, que en verdad iba a ser tan malo como aquellas vez que se rompió el brazo o peor… La risa de ese idiota lo hacía aun peor, apretó los puños al sentir la punta de la dureza del otro forzando su entrada…

Agon no estaba pensando, solo le importaba satisfacer su cuerpo, disfrutando de oír la respiración agitada del rubio, de sentir sus músculos tan tensos y gozar de la estrechez de su interior… Entró en su cuerpo de una forma un tanto violenta, pero sin ir tan rápido, quería prolongarlo lo más que pudiera…

Primero introdujo la punta de su falo, quedándose quieto, dándole a Hiruma unos momentos para asimilarlo, luego siguió entrando en él, sujetando sus caderas con más fuerza, sintiendo sus huesos contras su piel y, maldición, que en verdad eso lo estaba excitando más. Empujó un poco más, logrando oír algunos sonidos estrangulados de aquella garganta, pero el demonio era obstinado, no iba a dejar que ningún quejido se le escapara.

Hiruma inclinó un poco más su torso, respirando con dificultad, la intrusión se sentía peor de lo que había imaginado, y ese estúpido la tenía más grande de lo que había calculado. Mantuvo los dientes apretados, los puños cerrados y los ojos sellados, abrió las piernas apenas un poco más, para que le resultara menos incómodo, inclinando su cuerpo de nuevo, sentía su propio miembro palpitar, caliente y ansioso, pero no iba a tocarlo, lo que menos quería era que ese imbécil notara que lo estaba calentando, aunque de la peor forma, dolía como mil infiernos…

Cuando la tuvo dentro por completo se dio cuenta de que era peor de lo que calculó, sentía como si le fuera a reventar todo por dentro, la sensación duró poco, Agon comenzó a moverse, con un ritmo fuerte, golpeando dentro de él, se inclinó un poco más, buscando ajustar ese ritmo con su cuerpo, hasta hallar la inclinación adecuada, en donde tocaba ese lugar, se sentía mejor de lo que esperó…

—¿Te gusta la cogida?—la voz ronca con ese tono de burla, no esperaba menos que eso—En el fondo eres una perra…—aquellas manos magullaron la blanca piel y los dientes de Agon llegaron a su nuca, marcando con su filo al rubio…

Más y más fuerte, los gemidos salvajes de Agon era todo lo que llenaba el silencio, junto con la caída salvaje del agua, Hiruma pegó su cabeza contra la losetas, respirando agitado, controlando sus gemidos, mantenía la boca entreabierta, en un gesto que no era un lamento, pero tampoco se podía considerar una sonrisa, su mente en blanco y dejando que las sensaciones lo embargaran, solo por unos segundos, se dijo a sí mismo, ya que estaba pasando iba a tratar de no sentirse humillado por la situación, después de todo era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, tal como había dicho minutos antes, si no hubiera sido Agon, hubiera sido otro… La diferencia era que… Su mente dejó de trabajar…

Vio todo blanco por unos instantes ¿Era así como debía de verse? Sus oídos zumbaron ligeramente, toda la tención puso su cuerpo rígido por unos milisegundos para después descargarse… Agon seguía golpeando dentro de su cuerpo, solo unos pocos segundos más y sintió el semen caliente en su interior…

El moreno se recargó sobre la piel mojada un momento, sintiendo como el agua golpeaba su cabeza, acababa de hacer una estupidez, sí, pero se había sentido tan condenadamente bien, no se sentía culpable, no conocía esa palabra realmente, eso que sentía era una necesidad ¿Cómo demonios podía esa basura hacerlo sentir mejor que una chica de curvas deliciosas? Ahora que su cerebro funcionaba un poco mejor, sintió un yunque golpear su cabeza con algunos detalles… Eso que el rubio había dicho antes, estaba implicando algo, si era así iba a estar doblemente jodido, no por la culpa, más bien era que Hiruma podía amenazar su vida, no precisamente con faroles, no tenía miedo, solo… Quería evitarse la molestia…

—¿Eres virgen?—preguntó, un tanto mortificado, después de todo, uno un año atrás había reconocido que Hiruma era un poco mejor que el resto de la basura del mundo…

—Kekekekeke—esa risa le pareció a Agon muy forzada—Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos, idiota—no lo miró, simplemente se quedó como estaba, recargado contra las losetas, respirando irregularmente, con los puños ligeramente apretados, se sentía mejor ahora, la tensión se había ido, aunque la furia reprimida seguía ahí. No podía hacer nada, de todas formas no había querido hacer nada, solo quería quedarse ahí un poco más, sin que nadie lo molestara…

—¡Eres un imbécil!—gruñó el moreno, molesto, definitivamente eso que sentía no era culpa, no lo era…

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que si te lo hubiera dicho te hubieses detenido?—seguía sonando forzado, aunque su respiración ya se iba regularizando—No me vengas con pendejadas, estúpido…—

Agon quiso golpearlo, pero no lo hizo, solo apretó sus puños, quedándose ahí, quieto, mirando la espalda de ese idiota, claro que no se hubiera detenido de haberlo sabido, pero… Bueno, hubiera preferido no saberlo. Había robado la virginidad de muchas chicas, tantas que había perdido la cuenta, pero esto era diferente, de alguna manera… El no quería pensar sobre ello pero… Hubiera sido mejor si él no…

El sonido de un disparo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ahí, frente a él, estaba ese idiota, con los ojos fríos y fijos en la puerta, con un arma en la mano, había hecho dos disparos hacia la puerta, alguien había tratado de entrar y los hubieran visto de no ser por él…

—¡Tenias un arma!—gritó acusatoriamente ¿Cómo demonios no la vio antes? ¿En dónde la tenía?

—¿Acaso creías que iba a venir aquí sin una?—esa sonrisa idiota que ponía, mientras mostraba los colmillos lo estaba enfureciendo—¡De veras eres estúpido! Kekekekeke—la sostuvo, mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza, sin dejar que se moje. Agon pensó, solo por unos segundos, que de esa manera lucía muy sexy.

—¿Entonces por qué demonios…?—

—Kekekeke—lo interrumpió de nuevo, con toda intención, mientras que con su mano libre cerró la regadera—El hecho de que cualquiera pudiera atacarme no quiere decir que iba a dejar que _esto_ pasara…—pasó de largo junto al moreno de rastas, tomando la toalla para ponerla alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Qué se supone qué significa eso?—Agon dijo con más burla, mirando al rubio caminar hacia la puerta—¿Eres gay, basura?—salió de la pila para seguirlo, podía usar toda esa información a su favor, después de todo él no conocía la culpa en verdad.

—Si tanto lo quieres saber, no hay manera de que hubiera podido contigo, pero cualquier otro no hubiera podido evitar las balas…—de nuevo ese tono amargo en su voz, pero no era un reproche, solo estaba haciendo evidente un hecho.

Agon no dijo nada más, se quedó de pie en donde estaba, sin moverse, ese idiota era conocido por ser un mentiroso compulsivo, manipulador y desgraciado, no había razón para creerle nada de lo que decía pero, él lo conocía desde los catorce, podía ver cuando mentía, algunas veces, notaba muchos de esos faroles que lanzaba y este no parecía uno de ellos… ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que creer?...Un disparo y la voz del rubio amenazando con matar a alguien llamó su atención, seguro que eran los de tercero queriendo "educarlo" para que respetara a sus superiores…

Al salir lo estaban esperando, seis de ellos y solo dos eran parte del equipo, otros tres eran de otros clubes y el último no lo había visto, posiblemente era un tipo cualquiera del lugar. Amenazarlos de muerte no servía y ellos ya sabían que su arma no tenía balas reales, no pintaba nada bien para él. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar una oportunidad y tomarla…

—¿Asique esta vez te abandonaron, mocoso?—uno de tercero, que era otro reserva del equipo, le habló, el tipo era de lo peor, no podía amenazarlos porque su libreta no estaba con él, lo que sí sabía era que ese tipo solía practicar cosas muy inapropiadas con las animadoras.

—Será mejor para ti si abandonas Saikyodai, _Hiruma_—ese era el tercero del equipo de Kendo, por lo que el rubio sabía ese tipo solía extorsionar a los maestros y superiores para pasar, no era nada bueno en el deporte, solo poseía fuerza bruta, todo un desperdicio…

—Jodidos idiotas—dijo el rubio mientras sonreía y les apuntaba—¿Qué creen que hacen?—se burló mucho en verdad, tal vez las balas eran falsas pero dolían como el infierno si les pegaba desde una distancia tan corta—Quítense de mi camino o los mataré…—las personas con sentido común solían apartarse al verlo con esa sonrisa de tiburón, pero esos imbéciles no tenían nada de cerebro…

Ellos, los seis, se le fueron encima, le dio a tres de ellos, pero debido a que estaban a menos de diez metros de él dos de ellos le cayeron encima, buscando golpearlo en la cara y el torso, pero apenas sintió un par de golpes, el que se dio en la cabeza al caer y el que recibió al chocar contra el piso, los dos imbéciles ya no estaban encima de él…

—¿Qué clase de basura eres que ni siquiera se puede defender?—la voz irritada de Agon estalló el dolor de cabeza que tenía desde unos segundos atrás.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!—el otro integrante del equipo bramó, mientras se levantaba, ninguno lo había visto llegar.

—¡Lárgate Kongo!—el de Judo ladró, al tiempo que quiso jalar al de rastas para derribarlo.

—Basuras…—Agon los miró como fueran lo peor que pudo haber hallado, comenzando a golpearlos, a todos por igual.

Hiruma se levantó, sin mirar la pelea, fue a su casillero y se vistió, dejando ahí una cámara activada, solo por si a alguien se le ocurría abrirlo sin su consentimiento. Terminó de vestirse y vio a esos seis tipos tirados en el piso, desangrándose y sonrió, era como en los viejos tiempos, aunque ahora los podían multar por eso…

—Kekekekekeke—se burlo mientras se inclinaba ligeramente sobre ellos—¿Sabían que está prohibido pelearse? ¿Me pregunto qué dirán sus capitanes si se enteran de esto?—ya había tomado varias fotos con uno de sus tantos celulares.

—Maldito bastardo—masculló uno de ellos, mirando al rubio con odio—Si les dices también los expulsarán ustedes…—respiró despacio, sintiendo que tenía cuatro huesos rotos como mínimo.

—Kongo y tú están jodidos…—dijo el otro reserva, sonriendo con perfidia, habían pensado molerlo a golpes si no obedecía, pero ahora podían usar todo lo ocurrido a su favor, después de todo el de rastas siempre había sido conocido como un tipo violento e incontrolable, podían decir que ellos solo se habían querido defender…

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Hiruma se enderezó, mientras hacia uno de esos caretos graciosos con los que solía burlarse de los idiotas—Kongo Agon ni siquiera está aquí—los que estaban consientes aún lo miraron confundidos—Hay al menos tres chicas que pueden asegurar que se pasaron toda la tarde cogiendo con él…—su mirada había adquirido ese toque demoniaco que asustaba a todos a su alrededor—Y no creo que nadie te crea que yo hice esto…—comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del lugar, cosas en mano—Y será mejor que presenten sus renuncias al club—agregó de espaldas a ellos, en un tono fuerte y autoritario—Los tipos estúpidos como ustedes no son de utilidad para nadie…—luego se rió, saliendo de ahí, no había resultado como lo calculó, pero sí que había salido mejor ¿Cómo iba a pensar que Agon le sería tan útil? Bueno, al menos retenerlo había valido la pena…

—Oye, basura—Agon estaba caminando detrás de él, observando su manera de andar, al rubio no parecía dolerle nada en absoluto, pero como sabía que era un obstinado no podía estar seguro ¿Qué se puede esperar de un tipo que ha salido a jugar antes con un brazo roto?

—Ahórratelo Agon—dijo mientras sonreía, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, sin apodos—Esto fue una conveniencia…—no quiso decirle más, él había considerado que decirle a Agon que le había tomado un gusto peculiar solo iba a ser un problema, para los dos…

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir nada o moverse vieron al pelirrojo ir corriendo hacia ellos, seguido de Sasaki Kotaro, Hiruma elevó una ceja ligeramente, hasta donde él sabía Akaba iba a estar en una cita con ese loco de las patadas. Atrás de ellos estaba Ikkyu, que iba con Taka y Banba, el corredor se suponía que iba a visitar a su abuela o a una tía ese día, el receptor supuestamente estaba ocupado con su grupo de lectura y Banba… ¿Qué no estaba enfermo con fiebre de treinta y ocho grados en su casa? Seguro que el idiota de Ikkyu lo había ido a sacar de la cama y luego, el colmo, Yamato Takeru también iba hacia ellos, con una muy asustada Karin detrás de él, además de Anezaki, que francamente se veía como si fuera a llorar, esa estúpida manager, seguro que algo le habían dicho que se había tomado muy a pecho… esto era obra de Ikkyu, estaba casi seguro…

Todos ellos habían ido al instante en que Ikkyu les habló, ya que había marcado al celular de Agon y al de Hiruma sin respuesta de ninguno de los dos, el moreno n había querido contestarle al molestoso receptor y el rubio lo había pagado porque no quería que nadie interviniera en todo ese lio. Nadie quiso preguntar sobre la sangre en la ropa de Agon, o el por qué estaba mojado, tampoco quisieron saber porque Hiruma les dijo que no entraran a los vestidores, simplemente les ordenó irse y hacer como que no los habían visto…

.

Estaba en la puerta del departamento del Demonio Rubio, sonriendo, era increíble como una basura sin talento podía conseguir todo lo que quería con unas pocas palabras y esa libreta del demonio, era aún más increíble que pudiera jugar Amefuto con ese cuerpo tan débil y hacerle frente a tipos que doblaban su peso y fuerza y de encima ganarles con su intelecto… Hiruma Youchi era un verdadero demonio salido del infierno disfrazado en el cuerpo de un universitario…

Ahí estaba él, tecleando como poseso, mientras bebía café, su lugar era casi un caos, un caos ordenado de algún modo, habían pilas de papeles en un escritorio al fondo, sobre una silla había un cerro de ropa, limpia suponía, en el piso había varias cosas, que no estaba seguro pero suponía eran cintas de partidos, el único lugar que estaba ordenado era la recámara en la que dormía, o no pasaba el tiempo ahí o alguien más iba a ordenarla porque estaba casi seguro de que el rubio no hacía limpieza nunca…

Desde luego y contrario a lo que Agon creía Hiruma si limpiaba el lugar, una vez a la semana, el día que tuviera tiempo…

—¿Ya estás aquí, jodido rastas? Kekekekeke—se rió, mientras miraba el reloj que tenía en la muñeca—Quedamos hasta dentro de dos horas—siguió tecleando, como si el otro no estuviera ahí, tenía cosas que terminar aunque sabía que Agon no tenía paciencia para esperar.

—Las cogidas no tiene hora, idiota—había cambiado su apodo de "Basura" por "Idiota" sólo para él, era a uno de los pocos a los que no volvería a llamar de esa manera—Asique más te vale que cierres era porquería o la recogerás en pedazos…—cerró la puerta detrás de sí, acercándose peligrosamente al rubio, lo decía muy enserio, hacía poco más de un mes había roto la laptop de Hiruma, esta que el rubio tenía era nueva… Nunca se disculpó ni tampoco le preguntó si había podido recuperar todos sus datos pero la venganza del Demonio había sido fatal, lo había esposado a la cama, con al menos cuatro pares de esposas, había usado una soga de filamentos de acero, que quien sabe de dónde había sacado, para inmovilizarlo y le había disparado al menos veinte veces a corta distancia, eso sí que había dolido, y como eso no le había parecido suficiente el muy maldito lo había desvestido y lo había _poseído_, joder que eso fue más doloroso que los veinte balazos.

Debido a eso se distanciaron, lo que provocó una ruptura en su manera de jugar, pero, la semana pasada se habían "reconciliado", de una manera un tanto violenta, cuando esos idiotas de tercero quisieron meterse nuevamente con él. Ese fue el momento en que Agon notó la peor de todas las epifanías, a él le gustaba ese rubio estúpido… Después de ir y discutir un poco, para acabar en una noche de sexo memorable, había decidido rendirse…

—Kekekekeke ¿Recuerdas qué pasó la última vez que me dijiste eso?—sonrió, sacando una pistola de la "nada", apuntando al otro—Esta vez podrían ser "reales" ¿Sabes?—dijo refiriéndose a las balas, miró a Agon con esa sonrisa burlona que no dejaba saber si mentía o no.

—No lo son—declaró con toda seguridad, cerrando la laptop de una forma un tanto brusca, sin romperla esta vez, no quería pasar por la misma cosa de nuevo—Te gusto, aunque no quieras admitirlo, asique deja de decir estupideces, Idiota—lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa, inclinándose hacia él, amenazándolo con su mirada, no solía funcionar, pero al menos dejaba claro quién era el fuerte ahí…

—No mal interpretes mis palabras, dije que eras sexy, nunca mencioné que _sentía_ nada por ti…—los labios del moreno tocaron los suyos y dejó la pistola oculta en el lugar del que la había sacado, dejándose arrastras hasta la habitación, en medio de jadeos, besos y deseo…

—No tienes que decírmelo, idiota—la ropa cayó al piso mientras ellos caían en la cama, casi por completo desnudos—Solo basta ver la cara de estúpido que pones cuando me vez—se burló, mordiendo una de sus orejas, disfrutando de oír sus quejidos contenidos, sí, lo sabía, Hiruma hacía y mentía sobre muchas cosas para cubrir las peleas de Agon, sus faltas a clase y más que nada—Eres un Idiota celoso—se las arreglaba para intimidar a las chicas con las que él salía sin necesidad de que lo vieran, por eso sabía que el Demonio sentía un poco más que solo _atracción_ por él, pero sería un imbécil si creía que dejaría de salir con mujeres solo por él…

—Kekekekekekekeke—se rió mientras jadeaba, dejando que Agon se acomodara entre sus piernas, por lo general en su primera ronda el moreno no solía esperar—Esas rastas putrefactas están matando esa mierda que tienes por cerebro—siguió riéndose, mientras disfrutaba de esas manos vagando por su cuerpo—No soy yo el que anda destrozando a todos, no necesito una puta niñera, jodido rastas—le jaló del cabello, forzándolo a verlo de cerca—Tampoco me gusta que me estés siguiendo a todos lados…—lo sabía, Agon lo hacía para ver que nadie lo tocara, era un idiota posesivo, estaba seguro que eso no era un "servicio" a cambio de coger, eso demostraba que el Demonio de rastas sentía algo más que solo _atracción_ por él, pero sería un verdadero y jodido pendejo si creía que él se dejaría usar y domar como a una de esas pendejas…

Los dos lo sabían, se estaban enamorando del otro, pero así estaba bien por ahora, no había razón para decirlo si ya lo _sabían_…

Por eso iban a comenzar a salir, como _novios_, aunque la palabra fuese de lo más cursi del mundo, ellos eran amantes, nada menos…

En la práctica del día siguiente todos notaron que había algo extraño en el ambiente, Hiruma estaba de muy buen humor, había estado lanzado pases difíciles a los receptores y le había disparado a todos, **menos **a Agon. En el partido de práctica, Agon había cargado contra todos, muy especialmente contra un par de jugadores que habían aplastado a **su** QB…

—¿No creen que hay algo raro por aquí?—Ikkyu dijo casi en un susurro a sus compañeros, mientras todos miraban esa aura oscura y siniestra que rodeaba a ese par.

—Siempre han parecido tener una sincronía excelente, pero, de alguna manera, hoy parecen estar jugando mejor…—Banba también estaba mirando, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío cuando los dos demonios miraron hacia ellos, justo al mismo tiempo y eso que estaban en lugares contrarios del campo…

—Incluso parecen coordinados con sus miradas amenazantes…—Yamato dijo a modo de broma, pero todos sabían que eso no presagiaría nada bueno—Creo que hoy vamos a ver algo interesante…—

—¿Es esa una de tus declaraciones absolutas?—Taka intervino, temiendo secretamente entrar al campo, a él le iba a tocar estar en el equipo contrario al de Hiruma—¿Cómo cargó Agon con esos dos si se supone que estaban en su mismo equipo?—Oh sí, se suponía que Agon y Hiruma no estaban del mismo lado esa vez…

—Un "accidente", ya sabes como de frecuente es eso cuando Agon juega…—dijo Ikkyu y ellos miraron como el balón pasó ahora a posesión del lado de Hiruma…—Creo que ya nos toca jugar…—por algún motivo eso lo aterró, él, Yamato y Banba iban a entrar a jugar _contra_ el rubio y eso, aunque no era nuevo, el día de hoy daba mucho miedo…

La voz de Hiruma se oyó, pidiendo el Snap, todos en sus posiciones, el QB de ellos había ordenado hacer una carga contra Hiruma, la cual el propio Agon había realizado, con éxito, sin embargo el rubio no había perdido el balón…

Todos se quedaron mirando, esos dos se habían quedado tirados en el pasto, riéndose de la manera más… Terrorífica que habían podido oír, Agon se levantó, levantando a Hiruma de un solo tirón sin preguntarle ni tenderle la mano, solo lo había jalado del casco, pero, ambos parecían bastante felices…

—Fuu—Akaba sonrió, ligeramente sorprendido de lo que acababa de ver, él era el único que estaba jugando del lado de Hiruma, porque también había sido puesto como suplente, aunque estaba seguro de que eso cambiaría pronto ¿Por qué el capitán y el entrenador no estaban a gusto con él y Hiruma? No tenía ni caso preguntárselo, seguro era alguna cosa tonta—Parece ser que la armonía de sus ritmos finalmente se ha sincronizado…—todos se le quedaron mirando ahora, no había nadie, además del Demonio rubio tal vez, que pudiera interpretar correctamente lo que decía, ah bueno Banba también lo entendía…

—Puede que tengas razón—dijo Banba precisamente—Pero me pregunto qué clase de melodía es esa…—los miró atentamente por unos segundos, ese par de demonios estaban riéndose entre ellos y de ellos, intercambiando insultos sin verdaderas asperezas—Espero que no estén planeando matar a nadie…—

—Creo que es más como… Una rara mezcla de poesía y violencia…—agregó Taka, que era otro de los pocos que entendía a Akaba…—¿O qué otra cosa podría ser?—

—…Me temo que no estoy entendiendo…—comentó Ikkyu, sintiéndose un poco desplazado.

—Es mas como una rara…—Yamato pensó un poco mejor sus palabras antes de decirlas mientras sonreía de una manera tranquila—Mejor dejo que sea Akaba el que se los explique…—dijo al final, ya que eso no tenía nada que ver con él—Como les dije antes, hoy veremos varias cosas interesantes…—

Akaba solo sonrió, mientras el entrenador les gritaba que volvieran a reanudar el juego, ya que si eso seguía así suspenderían a Agon y a Hiruma por distraer a todos, que dicho sea de paso, era la estrategia del rubio para dejar que Akaba trabajara en su propio estilo, rompiera la defensa y les dejara creer que irían por una carrera cuando lo que haría sería un pase largo…

Pero mientras eso sucedía Agon había vuelto a derribar a Hiruma, quien siempre sí había lanzado el pase, siendo derribado un segundo después… Fue corto, él ya se podía esperar que eso volviera a suceder… Y de nuevo esas risas y esa levantada violenta que no lo era tanto…

—Esa es, en definitiva, la melodía de Amor más tétrica y violenta que he visto…—comentó Akaba como si nada, solo para que sus compañeros lo oyeran… Sus caras de incredulidad, entre la de Banba, Ikkyu, y Taka habían sido muy graciosas—Fuu, parece que Yamato tenía razón, el ritmo de todos se pondrá muy interesante…—y sonrió aún más al pensar en su novio, cuando Kotaro escuchara lo que estaba pasando entre Kongo Agon Y Hiruma Youchi seguramente su cara de incredulidad sería la más linda y melódica de todas…

.

.

.

Notas finales: El nombre del capítulo es por lo dicho por Akaba, sinceramente me pareció lo más adecuado para nombrarlo [por no decir que no se me ocurrió nada mejor… XD] Y el nombre del fic, bueno es lo mismo que está entre paréntesis XD…

Y bueno esto es un ONE SHOOT, pero si alguien quiere seguir leyendo solo deje sus sugerencias y peticiones, es posible que se pueda escribir mas de todos ellos, si las ideas fluyen [OMG creo que soné un poco como AKABA! XD]


	2. Chapter 2

**= ¿Estás Loco? =**

"**La Tentación y Lujuria son dos Demonios que van de la Mano"**

.

Pareja: AgonxHirumaxAgon [Así como lo leen. Los AMO **JUNTOS** son la pareja más sexy y explosiva que hay XD para mi] Con un poquito de AkabaxKotaro, que también son muy lindos juntos.

Renuncia: Nada es mío, los personajes son de sus respectivos autores, solo los tomé prestados y un rato para entretenimiento de nosotros los fans sin fines de lucro.

Resumen: Después de decirles a sus amigos y familiares que estarían saliendo. El rubio oyó en su entrenamiento del día siguiente que Yamato dijo que ese día verían cosas interesantes, por lo que Hiruma decidió que no había razón para defraudar a su emperador y no hacer lo que había planeado desde el día anterior: Demostrarles a todos que Agon era de su propiedad, aunque el moreno pensara que sería al revés…

Definiciones: **Unko:** Según el manga Unko es "caca". **Amefuto:** AMErican FOOTball, es la forma de referirse en Japón a este deporte.

.

.

**La más_ Sanguinaria _y_ Sádica_ melodía de Amor que se ha hecho _Réquiem_**

.

¿Qué si estaba loco? Bueno, es algo que cualquiera con sentido común podía notar, después de todo andaba con todas esas armas y explosivos, como si de juguetes se tratase, por todos lados. Era algo que todos sabían que nadie le había preguntado de frente, por miedo seguramente. Claro que esta vez esa pregunta no tenía nada que ver con su comportamiento delictivo, era por la persona con la que había decidido pasar su tiempo… Y en verdad que estaba jodido, él sabía que si se los decía eso iba a pasar…

— ¡¿Estás loco?—Musashi y hasta Kurita le preguntaron una vez más, viéndolo como si le hubiera salido otro cabeza, joder que ya había sido muy molesto decirles la primera vez…

—Esta es la tercera vez que me preguntan—declaró el rubio, comenzando a molestarse, ni siquiera Mamori lo había jodido tanto—Y eso era algo que estaba claro desde el principio…—refiriéndose a su insanidad mental desde luego, reventó la bomba de chicle, tratando de evitar el impulso de dispararles, solo porque era una plática seria, estaban en casa de Kurita, era en donde se reunían para verse de vez en vez y saber cómo iban en sus vidas ahora…

—Hiruma, sé que no debería meterme pero…—

—Entonces no lo hagas, viejo…—lo interrumpió, no quería ningún sermón, tampoco pedía su aprobación, solo se los estaba diciendo porque eran sus amigos, casi como hermanos… Musashi no dijo más, no tenía caso hablarle a alguien que no quería escuchar

—Siempre he creído—los otros dos lo miraron, esperando a saber qué diría—Que Agon kun y Hiruma se podían llevar bien, como cuando eran amigos—Hiruma sonrió, sabía que Kurita se refería al tiempo en que se hizo la primera libreta de amenazas—Además de que hacen un equipo increíble—como cuando habían jugado contra Estados Unidos—¡Me alegra saber que seguirán juntos, porque eso te hace feliz, Hiruma!—lo dijo de todo corazón, sonriendo, provocando una sonrisa en sus compañeros, incluso Musashi reconoció que era cierto, esos dos tenían una química increíblemente compatible…

Debía ser la "Maldad", el pateador estaba casi seguro… ¡Santo Dios! Musashi estaba seguro de que el infierno celebraba y el cielo estaba preocupado de si en verdad el destino había decidido unir aún _más_ a ese par de demonios desalmados…

— ¡Deja de ser tan cursi, maldito gordo!—disparó a sus pies, pero a Kurita no pareció importarle…

— ¡Además Hiruma ha estado enamorado de Agon kun desde la secundaria!—declaró con toda alegría, el rubio nunca lo había dicho pero el guarda línea lo sabía con toda seguridad. Esa información sorprendió al pateador, él sabía que Hiruma tenía un cuidado especial de Kongo Agon, pero siempre había creído que era porque se trataba de un tipo peligroso con un increíble talento natural…

— ¡No digas idioteces, maldito gordo!—el rubio gritó, disparándole más a su mejor amigo, parecía muy, pero muy molesto...

—¡Lo siento!—Kurita estaba llorando de terror, tratando de huir de la lluvia de balas…

—Así que es cierto…—Musashi sonrió, esperando que Agon correspondiera a los sentimientos del rubio de la misma manera…

— ¡Claro que no!—bramó el otro, sin dejar de disparar, claro que el tenue rosado de sus mejillas no lo estaba ayudando, no se preocupó de fingir con ellos, estando con su _familia_ ya no sentía la necesidad de fingir… Y bueno, no era cierto tampoco, Agon le gustaba en ese entonces, pero no había estado enamorado de él, pensó que Kurita lo había entendido cuando dejó la oportunidad de entrar a Shinryuji y se quedaron los tres en Deimon…—¡Ustedes, jodidos idiotas!—dejó de disparar, mirándolos duramente, pero con una sonrisa demoníaca en su rostro—Es solo por conveniencia…—sabía que no le iban a creer y no le importaba—No andes inventando tonterías, jodido gordo y tú—se dirigió a Musashi—Ni se te ocurra hacerle una visita al jodido rastas—sabía que el pateador sería capaz de hacerlo y Agon… Bueno, el de rastas disfrutaba de golpear a quien sea solo porque sí… Y seguro que le daría gusto moler a golpes a su mejor amigo _solo_ porque sí…

Después de eso se retiró de ahí, tenía algunos pendientes que hacer y planear una estrategia de entrenamiento para ese patético grupo de idiotas que le había tocado en la reserva, con excepción de Akaba. Sabía por qué no los dejaban jugar, a él por ser un peligro, al pelirrojo porque se la pasaba con cierto chico aficionado a peinarse, el ex bando no había declarado su homosexualidad abiertamente pero no era ningún secreto tampoco que andaba con Sasaki Kotaro y ese idiota que tenían por entrenador, además del sesenta por ciento del equipo, no estaba de acuerdo con que un gay estuviera jugando, pero no lo podían sacar, después de todo Akaba era un jugador talentoso, fuerte y veloz…

Se rió estrepitosamente al pensar que si se enteraban que él iba a salir con el Dios violento, Agon, seguro que querrían quemarlo en leña verde… Que interesante sería eso… Dio algunos disparos al aire, recordando aquella vez, hacía poco menos de dos meses, que se habían "visto" en las duchas, sí, pudo haberlo detenido ¿Pero cuál era el punto de parar algo que había querido? Y luego que golpeara a los idiotas de tercero, eso había salido muy bien…

—Kekekekekeke—se rió de nuevo, disparando al aire, se le estaba ocurriendo un "gran plan" para darles una lección a esos estúpidos…—¡YA— HA—!—ahora solo tenía que provocar a Agon para que hiciera justo lo que había planeado…

.

Durante el entrenamiento le tocó de nuevo ese grupo que no tenía verdadera pasión por el juego, ya no se diga por ganar, lo bueno era que estando acostumbrado a eso y pudo dirigir a su grupo decentemente, Akaba era de gran ayuda, lo reconocía. Lo peor venía cuando querían cargar contra él, pero esos pobres idiotas que lo habían intentado fueron aplastados por Agon, aun cuando estaban en el mismo equipo…

—*_Jodido rastas estúpido…_*—pensó el rubio, ya le había dicho que no quería que hiciera eso, él no necesitaba una nana… Pero en el fondo estaba feliz, eso significaba que Agon lo_ quería_, joder, no debería estar pensando en esas cursilerías… ¡Estaban en medio de las prácticas!...

Luego el que se fue sobre de él, a saber porque si era lo que quería o si era orden del otro QB, fue el propio Agon, quien cuidaba de no lastimarlo, aunque se le fuera encima con todo su peso y fuerza… Y de paso tocándolo inapropiadamente cuando podía sin que nadie más lo notara, claro que el rubio podía sentir esas manos en su trasero, o en sus piernas, aunque eran toqueteos muy breves…

Luego de derribarlo lo halaba del casco, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie sin que pareciera algo nada íntimo…Después venía su discusión y luego el silbato del entrenador sonó, o reanudaban la práctica o los expulsaría…

— ¡Jodido rastas!—le grito, sin dejar de sonreír— ¿Cómo demonios llamas a ese jodido movimiento malditamente lento taclear?—no estaba hablando en clave, ya le había dicho que no era necesario contenerse o eso no sería entrenar…

— ¿AHHHHH?—él se dio la vuelta, para estar frente a frente, ambos pretendía mirarse con superioridad—¡Lo dice el idiota que ni siquiera pudo esquivarlo!—no, él lo sabía, pero igual había visto al rubio entrenar más de dos horas adicionales al día, para mejorar, así como los moretones que le dejaba ser aplastado por los titulares en sus entrenamientos y nada lo cabreaba más que alguien que no fuera él marcara esa piel…

— ¡Eso es porque eres tan débil que ni siquiera vale la pena esquivarte!—se estaba provocando como si fuerana comenzar a golpearse, pero tal como sus amigos sabían, no había verdadera animosidad ahí, esos dos simplemente disfrutaban de retarse…

—Esa es, en definitiva, la melodía de amor más tétrica y violenta que he visto…—comentó Akaba como si nada, solo para que sus compañeros lo oyeran… Sus caras de incredulidad, entre la de Banba, Ikkyu, y Taka habían sido muy graciosas—Fuu, parece que Yamato tenía razón, el ritmo de todos se pondrá muy interesante…—

Ese pequeño pero significativo comentario provocó que Hiruma apretara la mandíbula y que Agon estrechara su fiera mirada sobre de él, y, pese a la incredulidad, todos los demás se sintieron aliviados de no estar en sus zapatos…

—Hut, hut, hut—el balón en manos de Hiruma y lanzó un pase largo, esta vez Agon no había ido contra él, el que lo había hecho era Banba, órdenes de QB… Los otros también se sintieron aliviados de no ser el ex Taiyo… Hiruma se levantó como si nada, sonriendo de esa manera tan siniestra.

—Ya que tienes tiempo de estar pensando en idioteces—se refirió a Akaba—Creo que ya podrás concentrarte en recibir un maldito pase, jodido pelirrojo…—

—…Esa no es mi posición…Es como que quieras cambiar una melodía clásica por una cumbia—comentó con suavidad, algo le decía que su vida estaba en peligro.

—Ese es el punto, jodido pelirrojo, mientras ellos lo crean es igual—sonrió aún más, eso no era una estrategia, era una trampa…

Pero no fue evidente hasta después de tres jugadas exitosas, en donde Akaba solo pretendió ser receptor, y en donde había avanzando suficientes yardas, en la cuarta jugada sin embargo, una patada para hacer que se pelearan por el balón, el pelirrojo había tenido que correr por el balón y Agon lo había golpeado…

—…Que tipos tan aterradores…—comentó Banba, para ellos, que los conocían, era evidente que la trampa no había sido solo para el juego…

—Y ponerse de acuerdo sin cruzar palabras…—completó Taka, sintiendo pena por Akaba, Agon era una bestia…

— ¿Están seguros de que no son _verdaderos demonios_?—bromeó Yamato, arrepintiéndose de lo dicho cuando esos dos volvieron a mirarlo—Siento que tengo que hacer mi testamento…—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si yo fuera tú no bromearía con eso…—Ikkyu se puro serio—Si lo que Akaba dijo es verdad, yo creo que debería pedir una transferencia de país…—y las miradas siniestras ahora fueron hacia él…—O mejor sigo entrenado…—compuso de inmediato, no queriendo ser el blanco de Agon…

— ¿Qué tanto murmuran?—Agon les gruñó, mientras caminaban a sus lugares—Aun hay muchas basuras que aplastar…—

—Creo que voy a retractarme…—comentó Akaba mientras iba a su lugar—Es la más _Sanguinaria y Sádica_ melodía de **Amor** que se ha hecho Réquiem…—sonrió, sabiendo que ese réquiem sería para él si no se callaba, pero era muy entretenido ver a esos dos negándose a reconocerlo…

—Siento admiración por tu espíritu Suicidad—Yamato sonrió a Akaba, recordaría mandarle flores a Kotaro esa misma noche para el funeral del pelirrojo…

Contrario a lo que habían creído, no hubo más ataques en contra de Akaba, el pelirrojo de todas formas estaba atento, el que no lo mataran sobre el campo podía significar que lo crucificarían _después_ en donde nadie pudiera oírlo… Yamato le sonrió en condolencia, como todos los demás…

—Llevaré flores a tu tumba—comentó Yamato, palmeando el hombro de Akaba, mientras entraban a los vestidores…

—Te prometo que le hablaré de tu valentía a todo el que pregunte…—dijo Ikkyu, pareciendo triste.

—Llevaré algún libro de música a tu tumba, estoy seguro de que lo extrañarás—Taka siguió el discurso, mientras pasaba a su lado.

—Le recordaré a Sasaki kun que deben enterrar tu guitarra contigo…—esta vez, sorprendentemente, fue Banba el que le dio su mensaje de "aliento".

—Podría pensar que están deseando que suene mi Réquiem…—Akaba sonrió, tratando de no tomárselo enserio, pero la sonrisa siniestra de Hiruma y la mirada asesina de Agon lo hicieron dudar… Sin embargo, un mensaje a su celular lo hizo olvidarse de todo…—*_Espérame, estoy yendo*_—era de Kotaro, no recordaba que hubiesen quedado de verse ese día, pero estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo…

Entraron a las duchas, casi todos ellos, estaba por oscurecer y nadie quería irse muy tarde a casa, claro, excepto Hiruma, que estaba en la entrada del vestidor, esperando a _alguien_, estaba un poco mortificado, si llegaban tarde tendría problemas, Agon era un maldito estúpido celoso, ya lo había notado, además de que su plan se echaría a perder…

Ya en los vestidores se oía la plática aburrida de algunos jugadores, el capitán que estaba criticando a los reservas y el caer del agua, los titulares se bañaban primero, luego los demás, pero las regaderas eran suficientes para casi todos asique, por lo general, no habían problemas…

De repente las puertas se abrieron, dejando el paso libre para un grupo de personas que iban entrando, al frente de ellos estaba Hiruma Youichi, venia con: Unsui quien parecía un poco consternado, Kotaro que venía con Jully y Mamori, que tenía la cara más roja que un tomate, Musashi, que se había quitado de su trabajo solo para ir a ver que quería el rubio, Kurita, Marko, Gao, Kid incluso y quien no se sentía muy a gusto invadiendo ese lugar, desde luego que Shin y Takami también estaban ahí… ¿Qué hacían todos ellos ahí dentro? Era lo que se preguntaron la mayoría…

—¿Teníamos visita?—preguntó Banba mientras que Akaba miró hacia la puerta, enrojeciendo ligeramente, jamás se imaginó que su novio iba a estar ese día mientras se bañaba, bien que no era la primera vez que lo veía, pero… Esta vez se sentía muy extraño… Todos los demás parecían petrificados…

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?—preguntó Jully, tratando de contener su sonrojo, mientras veía a Kotaro, quien casi había sufrido de una hemorragia al ver a Akaba mojado—¡Kotaro! ¡Resiste, Kotaro!—le gritó, llamando a la tención de todos…

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO, HIRUMA?—el capitán del equipo se dirigió al rubio quien, como de costumbre, solo lo ignoró mientras caminaba hacia Agon…

—Oi, Agon, vine a tomarte una foto—Hiruma se dirigió al moreno al tiempo que se recargaba en la pequeña puerta transparente que tenía la ducha, celular en mano, Agon no parecía enterado de nada, no se había dignado a mirar cuando la puerta se abrió ni cuando oyó el alboroto…

—No puedo creer que se lo haya preguntado como si nada…—susurró Ikkyu, mientras Taka y Banba solo asintieron, su capitán seguía gritando, pero nadie le estaba prestando atención…

— ¿Qué quieres qué, Idiota?—Agon se giró hacia él, para ser sorprendido por un beso del rubio, corto, rápido y un poco salvaje… No se lo podía creer, simplemente era… Ilógico… Pero ese rubio estaba loco.

—Ya lo tengo…—sonrió, dándose la vuelta, sin mirar a nadie, todos se habían quedado de piedra en ese lugar, estaba punto de llorar de risa al notar los ojos a punto de salirse de todos sus conocidos, la de Kid era la más graciosa, su quijada había descendido mucho más allá del piso.

—¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?—Agon rugió, saliendo de la regadera sin molestarse en cubrirse nada, jalando del brazo al rubio, los del equipo sonrieron, seguro que el rubio estaría diez metros bajo tierra esa noche…

Agon tomó a Hiruma de la cabeza, agarrando su nuca con fuerza, besándolo frente a todos como si estuvieran ellos dos solos, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el trasero del rubio, el cual no pareció sorprendido, le devolvió el beso al moreno con tanta ferocidad como lo estaba recibiendo, poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura desnuda de Agon, sonriendo al recordar que su _novio_ no estaba vistiendo absolutamente _ nada_ en ese momento…

—Te veré afuera, jodido rastas…—dijo el rubio tras despegarse de esos labios, sonriendo siniestramente, ninguno de los dos había olvidado en dónde estaban y no querían ser expulsados por "Exhibicionismo exagerado sobre _educación sexual_"…

Nadie se movió, completamente conmocionados con lo que acababan de ver ¡Tenía que ser mentira! Ni siquiera estaban respirando, pasó entre los "amigos" que él mismo había llamado para que vieran su gran despliegue de posesividad y cinismo.

—YA—HA—gritó al momento de salir, haciendo que todos salieran de su estado de autismo, miles de gritos en un solo lugar dejaron sordos a todos, pánico, ira, indignación, sorpresa, nada era suficiente como para describirlo—Y esto es solo el comienzo…. Kekekekekekeke—dijo para sí mismo al momento de meterse un chicle a la boca, se recargó en una de las pareces, a un lado de la puerta de las duchas, para ver salir a la gran mayoría corriendo, aún en ese estado de locura…—Kekekekekekekeke—

—¡Youichi kun!—ahí estaba "mamá gallina" completamente sonrojada, dispuesta a regañarlo por sus travesuras—¿Por qué hiciste algo como esto?—ella le caía bien, la mayoría del tiempo, pero a veces era tan inocente, quizás por ello es que su relación nunca pudo ser y estaba agradecido por ello.

—Bueno, nuestro jodido emperador, "Yamato Kun"—dijo en un tono meloso, imitando la voz de ella, porque sabía que a la castaña le gustaba el antiguo eyeshield—Dijo que quería ver algo interesante y no hay que llevarle la contra al jodido emperador ¿No crees?—siguió mostrando esa sonrisa cínica, ella seguro le echaría todo el sermón…

—¡Eres imposible, Youichi kun!—ella le gritó en medio de una ligera rabieta—¿Qué vas a hacer si lo expulsan? ¡Dime! ¿Qué se supone que harás si eso pasa?—definitivamente ella era peor que su madre, al menos a esa última ya no la veía... en cambio a la manager…

—No va a pasar nada, deja de ponerte neurótica—dijo restándole importancia—Preocúpate mejor de pensar que le vas a decir al jodido emperador ahora que lo has visto desnudo…—sonrió al ver la cara de la chica enrojecer aún más, era condenadamente divertido verla cambiar de furia femenina a nerviosa enamorada, con la sola mención del emperador ella se olvidaba de lo que estaban discutiendo…

—¡YO NO…!—Pero antes de que ella terminara los chicos que se habían quedado, entre ellos Yamato, comenzaron a salir, aparentemente repuestos del "trauma"—… ¡Terminaremos esto después!—dijo antes de salir corriendo, más roja aún, si es que eso era posible…

—Kekekekekekeke Esa jodida Manager, se convertirá en una madre insufrible…—esperó pacientemente a que todos salieran, ninguno le dirigía la mirada, tal vez por miedo, otros por vergüenza y unos más porque… Bueno, en realidad no sabían ni qué pensar…

Hiruma entró a las regaderas, sabiendo que ya nadie más entraría, o más les valía no hacerlo, desvistiéndose y poniéndose debajo de la caída de agua, se sentía cansado, le dolía el costillar derecho, en donde comenzaba a formarse un moretón, había sido de la primera tacleada que había recibido, pero no importaba, en un par de días ni siquiera se acordaría de ello…

Oyó que alguien entró, no necesitaba mirar, solo había una persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para entrar cuando él estaba ahí…

— ¿Qué quieres jodido rastas?—estaba casi frente a él, no iba a dejar que tratara de cogérselo ahí, eso le daría más problemas de los que quería manejar.

— ¿Por qué hiciste lo de hace un rato?—sí, le había seguido el juego, aunque no estaba seguro de la razón que tenía le rubio para hacer eso, después de todo tenía que recordar que estaba loco, muy, muy loco…

—Nada en especial…—contestó con una sonrisa, si se lo decía ahora, seguramente se lo tomaría muy personal y habrían más muertos de los _realmente_ necesarios…—Qué raro de ti que seas tan amable…—comentó al ver que el moreno le había llevado sus cosas…

—No tiene nada que ver con la amabilidad, idiota—aventó la maleta deportiva al piso sin tanta violencia, en una parte en la que no se mojaría nada— ¡Tus malditas piernas son mías!—dijo sorpresivamente— ¡Si se las enseñas a alguien más **Te mato**!—sonó tétrico, serio, definitivamente no estaba jugando…

—Eres un maldito celoso Kekekekekekekeke—Bueno Agon era ese tipo de "enfermo" que tenía un fetiche como ese, quizás era por eso que no le había vuelto reclamar que se quedara a bañarse de último, una razón muy diferente de la suya, que solo era para mantener su reputación de demonio, después de todo no quería que los demás notaran que los entrenamientos también eran pesados para él ni que tenía consecuencias, como los moretones, en su cuerpo…

Agon notó ese par de moretes nuevos, entrecerrando los ojos bajo el resguardo de sus lentes oscuros, esos malditos bastardos iban a pagar haber marcado lo que le pertenecía, el día siguiente iban a haber más de dos cadáveres en la escuela y lo iba a disfrutar mucho, no reprimió su sonrisa cargada de malignidad, el rubio lo notó, pero no le dijo nada, lo que ese jodido idiota hiciera no tenía nada que ver con él…

Hiruma salió de las regaderas para los vestidores, completamente vestido ya y con su maleta al hombro, no necesitaba que Agon le hiciera una _escena_ en ese momento. Todos lo estaban esperando, algunos con mejores caras que otros… Taka parecía molesto, posiblemente era porque había leído el mismo folleto unas tres veces ya; Yamato estaba conversando tranquilamente con Mamori, los dos parecían estar muy a gusto juntos a pesar de que ella había estado muy nerviosa por lo ocurrido hacía un rato; Ikkyu estaba platicando con Banba, Akaba y Kotaro, los cuatro se veían muy animados, seguro estaban hablando de algún partido porque no había nada que esos tuvieran en común aparte de su deporte favorito…

Cuando el demonio rubio entró al vestidor todos se le quedaron mirando, esperando a que dijera algo, no es como que les fuera a dar una explicación, el infierno se congelaría primero, pero querían saber qué es lo que iba a decir el chico que se atrevió a hacer evidente su preferencia sexual frente a todo un muy enfadado equipo de Amefuto…

— ¡Muy bien, terminó el show, todos pueden irse a sus jodidas casa ya!—sonrió, mientras mostraba su fila de dientes puntiagudos y golpeaba suavemente su hombro con su metralleta favorita, como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a disparar contra todos ellos, lo cual no estaba muy errado…

Todos tragaron con dificultad, el rubio no era una persona muy paciente que se diga cuando daba alguna _orden_… Se despidieron de inmediato, saliendo con relativa tranquilidad, al menos por esa tarde todo parecía haber terminado bien…

—Tú no, jodido pelirrojo—lo dicho por el rubio hizo que todos lo miraran, preguntándose que había hecho el pobre de Akaba, aparte de esos comentarios en el entrenamiento—¡Qué demonios esperan! ¡Estoy hablando con el jodido ojos rojos no con ustedes!—disparó contra todos una ráfaga de balas y luego se detuvo, mirándolos amenazadoramente, si desobedecían habría otra lluvia de balas contra ellos…

Salieron en el acto, deseándole buena suerte al pelirrojo. Kotaro se quedó ahí, mirando a su novio, había oído las peores cosas del QB rubio, aun cuando el propio Akaba le había dicho que no era _tan_ malo, por lo que no deseaba dejar a su novio solo con él…

—Está bien, no tomará mucho tiempo—Akaba le sonrió tranquilamente al pelinegro, esperando que no se fuera aponer neurótico, Kotaro podía ser una persona imposible, más de lo normal, cuando quería.

—Mmm Te esperaré afuera, aunque lo que haces no _es_ inteligente…—declaró con cierta mortificación, entraría a volver por su novio si no salía en menos de cinco minutos, un segundo más tarde y podría hallar solo su cadáver _ en pedcitos…_

—Esto es solo entre el pelirrojo y yo, Agon…—Hiruma dijo con seriedad, sin su típica sonrisa, lo cual no le gustó al de rastas, aunque eso al rubio no le podía importar menos.

El de rastas salió con un gruñido, dándole a Akaba una única mirada asesina, el pelirrojo entendía el mensaje, si se metía, en _cualquier_ sentido, con el demonio rubio tendría a un demonio mil veces más violento reclamando su cabeza… En serio, algo debía estar mal en el mundo si esos dos tipos tan tétricos estaban juntos…

—Después de hoy todo se va a poner jodidamente peor—el rubio se refería, como Akaba se imaginó, a su escena con Agon en las regaderas—Asique espero que no pongas jodidos pretextos y salgas a jugar bien, ningún estúpido tiene derecho a decidir si podemos o no jugar solo por con quienes queremos coger…—sonrió, mientras se metía un nuevo chicle a la boca, tenía más de una hora sin mascar uno y ya lo extrañaba…

—Eso no es algo que tengas que decirme—Akaba lo miró seriamente, tratando de _entender_ cómo funcionaba la mente del rubio, pero claro, eso era una tontería, el rubio estaba loco—Tampoco era necesario Traumatizar a todos los que estaban ahí, mucho menos ir a buscar a otros más…—eso último lo dijo con especial intención, había sido terriblemente embarazoso que su novio hubiera estado presente…

—No cuestiones _mis_ métodos jodido pelirrojo, solo enfócate en los resultados—en ese momento sacó una bolsa de entre sus cosas, sacando un paquete negro, no muy grande y cuyo contenido era suave—Ten—se lo tiró y Akaba lo atrapó son problema—Es lo que me habías pedido—sonrió al ver la expresión de asombro del pelirrojo, mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un muy tenue rubor, seguramente provocado por su pervertida imaginación…—Que te diviertas Kekekekekekek—salió del lugar, pensando en que ese sería un buen material de chantaje más adelante…

Al momento de salir se había cruzado con Kotaro, quien, como niño bueno, estaba esperando a su novio en la entrada de los vestidores…

— ¿Dónde está Akaba?—el pateador fue un poco más rudo de lo normal, pero al rubio no le importó, solo le sonrió mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo con descaro, aunque Kotaro decidió ignorarlo…

—Deberías ir por él, ese jodido pelirrojo parecía que iba a desangrarse…—se burló, viendo la cara de terror que estaba poniendo el pelinegro…

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Akaba, maldito demonio?—quiso agarrar al rubio por el cuello de la camisa, pero Agon le atrapó la muñeca antes de que lo lograra…—¿Qué diablos quieres tú?—

—Vete si no quieres morir, basura…—la mirada asesina del de rastas petrificó unos segundos al pelinegro… Lo único peor que meterse con Agon era querer tocar _su propiedad_ sin su permiso…

—Ve a buscar a tu jodido novio, jodido estúpido—le sonrió a Kotaro de esa manera siniestra antes de darse la vuelta e irse de ahí, aunque no estaba yendo hacia la salida de la universidad…—Vámonos jodido rastas, tengo _hambre_—no miró atrás, sabía que su _novio_ se iría con él… Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un Kotaro muerto, por cierto, estaba notando que la palabra muerte, y todas sus conjugaciones, eran demasiado frecuentes con Agon en la misma oración…

—Tch—Agon soltó a Kotaro bruscamente, quien entró a buscar al pelirrojo de inmediato—¿Qué tanto mirabas a esa basura?—quería jalar del brazo al rubio, pero si lo hacía seguro que el QB le metería un par de balazos en una zona dolorosa, ese idiota tenía una inútil precisión cuando quería ser violento…

— ¿Qué? ¿Celoso?—sonrió burlonamente al girarse un mínimo para ver el ceño fruncido del otro, ese maldito lucía muy sexy, ya sea enojado o sonriendo maniáticamente…

—¡Quien iba a estar celoso de ti?—lo empujó, aunque con menos fuerza con la que lo hubiera hecho antes—¡No digas estupideces, Idiota!—Hiruma solo siguió riéndose como un maniático, siguieron caminando hasta su destino en silencio, era extraño para algunos pero muchas veces ellos no necesitaban palabras para ponerse de acuerdo y menos cuando querían tener sexo…

Llegaron al techo de uno de los edificios de más atrás, habían subido las escaleras sin prisas, después de todo no quedaba nadie que los fuera a molestar…

Apenas cerraron la puerta Agon agarró al rubio por la espalda, besando su cuello posesivamente mientras le aflojaba el cinturón, simplemente la paciencia no existía para y menos cuando su cuerpo era dominado por el _calor_. Hiruma no lo detuvo, ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para intentarlo, era mejor dejar que el moreno saciara su sed fetichista…

Los pantalones negros cayeron al piso, junto con la ajustada ropa interior que usaba el QB. El rubio fue puesto contra una de esas paredes del pequeño cuarto que había en la azotea, su camisa negra de calaveras le cubría apenas lo necesario y su saco, del mismo color, era solo unos centímetros más largo. Hiruma se recargó en la pared, inclinando su torno ligeramente para adelante, sonriendo de aquella manera en que mostraba sus dientes al tiempo que el moreno sacaba su celular, para tomarle unas foto _más_ a sus piernas, debía de tener como unas veinte que le había tomado tan _solo_ en una semana…

—Estúpido fetichista—murmuró, sin inmutarse, mientras que solo fotografiara de su cintura para abajo no le importaba.

—¡Cómo si tu no tuvieras fetiche por tus armas, idiota!—guardó su celular, mientras acariciaba los delgados muslos del rubio con lentitud, sintiendo como su virilidad se endurecía casi al instante—Mas te vale gritar mucho esta vez….—sonrió, se abrió el pantalón para sacar su hombría, quería estar dentro de él en ese mismo instante.

—Sigue soñando—se apoyó en la pared, viendo como el otro untaba una gran cantidad de lubricante en su pene, era casi seguro que no estaba pensando en prepararlo antes.

Agon cargo al rubio, el cual rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, dejándole el paso libre, sujetándose de sus hombros, apretando la mandíbula al sentir el miembro del moreno abrirse paso dentro de su cuerpo, su cuerpo atrapado entre el muro y su amante… El moreno fue entrando lentamente en él, dándole unos segundos para irse acostumbrando, disfrutaba de los jadeos del rubio, cuya boca estaba casi sobre su oreja, no solía gritar como quería pero sus quejidos, casi inaudibles, eran una delicia para sus oídos.

Comenzó a moverse cada vez más y más rápido, mordiendo el hombro del rubio por encima de la tela. Hiruma cerró los ojos, jadeando más agitado, ese idiota podía ser una bestia pero no cabía duda que tenía experiencia en dar placer a otros, en especial cuando movía sus caderas de _aquella_ manera que lo hacía ver estrellas, casi de forma literal. Unos minutos fueron suficientes para que ambos llegaran a la cúspide, respirando entrecortadamente.

Abrazó a Hiruma con más fuerza, pegándolo todo lo que podía contra su cuerpo, el rubio dejó su cuerpo lazo, dejándose sostener hasta que sintió que no podía respirar, el moreno estaba comprimiendo con mucha fuerza sus costillas…

—Me vas quebrar, idiota…—apenas pudo murmura las palabras en un quejido, sintiendo como la presión disminuía casi de inmediato, a veces creía que la intención del de rastas era matarlo de forma lenta y agonizante.

—Te pasa por ser tan débil, idiota—lo fue soltando, despacio, saliendo de su interior. Vio al rubio ponerse de pie, mirándolo fijamente, no pudo resistirlo y se inclinó para besarlo, jamás lo admitiría pero le fascinaba sentir esos filosos dientes de piraña arañando su boca y ni hablar de cómo se sentía sobre su lengua.

El moreno tomó las manos del otro, para pegarlas al muro, manteniéndolo en ese lugar, sin dejar de besarlo, no había nada que lo excitara más que someter a ese Demonio, fue bajando por su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían sus brazos, hasta llegar a su pecho, bajando mientras acariciaba su silueta por encima de la ropa… Se hincó frente a él, para lamer el interior de aquellos muslos. Hiruma jadeó, tratando de gemir, ese jodido rastas tenía una lengua deliciosa que encendía su sangre con solo unos roces.

Fue lamiendo la blanca y sensible piel y sus manos recorrían aquellas piernas que lo enloquecían, francamente las curvas de las piernas de las mujeres lo seguían enloqueciendo, pero las de ese rubio eran algo completamente diferente, tentadoras, malignamente tentadoras… Sus manos llegaron hasta detrás de las rodillas blancas, para luego ir subiendo, lentamente, mientras volvía a morder el interior de su muslo, dejando que la piel se pusiera morada, solo él tenía derecho de marcarlo… Las manchas púrpuras sobre esa piel solo serían dejadas por él y por nadie más…

—Jodido celoso—murmuró el rubio en un jadeo, cerrando los ojos, exhalando pesadamente, eso de verdad dolía, pero le gustaba, tal vez era un masoquista, al menos un poco, después de todo—Detente ya, jodido rastas, vas a roerme hasta el hueso…—Agon lo miró, sonriendo de _esa_ manera que le indicaba que justo eso pretendía, pero Hiruma fingió no enterarse, solo se inclinó hacia él, para morderle una oreja en "pago" por esa marca que, estaba seguro, se pondría de un color púrpura verdoso en un rato.

El de rastas se levantó de inmediato, mientras que el rubio dejaba caer su saco detrás de él, sonriendo de esa manera que decía "_tengo un plan preparado_", extendió con los pies su saco, sin mucho cuidado, mientras se daba la vuelta y ponía las manos contra la pared, mientras arañaba el muro se fue inclinando, dejando a la vista aquello que sabía el otro no podría resistir, mucho menos después de su primer _tiro_…

El moreno se relamió los labios al mirar al rubio hincarse, sobre su saco, mientras dejaba su perfecto trasero expuesto para que él pudiera mirarlo… Su sangre comenzó a correr de nuevo, tan caliente que le quemaba las venas. Aquel pequeño orificio del rubio estaba dejando escurrir ese líquido blanquecino de su propia semilla, bajando lentamente por una de sus piernas… Agon se acercó a Hiruma de inmediato, acariciando lujuriosamente toda la carne que tenía a la mano, hincándose detrás de él, sin dejar de mirar aquel tibio, delicioso y tentador orificio, del cual seguía aún emanaba lo último de su "_primer tiro_"

—Nssht…—Hiruma dio un respingo al sentir uno de los dedos de su amante invadiéndolo, sonrió maliciosamente, a eso era lo que él llamaba "_sacrificar un peón para matar al rey"_…

El moreno estaba usando su dedo medio derecho para penetrarlo, metiendo y sacando, logrando que el otro se estremeciera ligeramente, comenzó a hacer círculos, bordeando la pequeña circunferencia, logrando robarle unos gemidos al otro, casi inaudibles como siempre. Comenzó a estirar esa delicada piel despacio, introduciendo dos de sus dedos, abriéndose camino rápidamente. Jamás creyó que esa piel pudiese llegar a ser tan elástica y morbosamente acariciable…

Sacó sus dedos para introducir sus dos dedos índices, estirando el esfínter del rubio suavemente, colocando su miembro justo enfrente, ahora sujetando sus caderas nuevamente, mientras se introducía en aquella cavidad. Hiruma jadeó, apretando la mandíbula, le gustaba el cómo se sentía, pero jamás dejaría que el otro pudiera oírlo gemir complacido, primero muerto, él ya tenía las manos en el piso, sobre su prenda negra, cerrando los puños, sentía su cara ardiendo, otra de las razones para no darle la cara cuando tenían sexo era esa, el calor dl momento hacia que su piel clara enrojeciera más que la del otro, que estaba bronceado…

Agon subió la camisa de Hiruma para poder rozar su columna vertebral son sus dedos, logrando que el otro se estremeciera un poco más, era apenas un toque "fantasma" que lograba hacer gemir al rubio un poco más audible de lo normal, sabía que odiaba hacerlo y con más razón deseaba oírlo…

—Grita—le susurró contra la piel, corriendo sus manos a los costados del cuerpo de su amante, abrazándose a él mientras iba aumentando el ritmo de su vaivén, lamiendo su piel expuesta, rozando su vientre y disfrutando de sus gemidos contenidos… Era cálido y blando por dentro, como áspero y venenoso por fuera—Grita…—volvió a susurrarle contra la piel humedecida, sabiendo que su única respuesta serían esos jadeos entrecortados, no importaba lo que hiciera, el rubio era muy terco y nunca lo complacía…

Las manos del moreno llegaron a su sexo, comenzando a masturbarlo mientras sus envestidas aumentaban, Hiruma apretó con más fuerza sus puños, encorvando más la espalda hacia adelante. Agon gemía roncamente, sujetándose a ese delgado cuerpo en el momento en que sus sentidos se perdieron en la nada, desvaneciéndose en el éxtasis por unos momentos…

Ambos acabaron respirando agitadamente, esperando unos pocos minutos para reponerse, sentados frente a frente, mirándose sin hacerlo, recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con la vista, desde ese punto el rubio estaba en desventaja, todo lo que vestía era su camisa negra de calaveras y estar en desventaja nunca fue algo que le agradara…

—Desvístete…—comentó el rubio al momento en que se puso de pie, estaba buscando algo en su maleta, era su turno, _sacrificar unos "pocos" peones para vencer_, era el momento de reclamar esa victoria…—O te desvestirán en la morgue…—se giró hacia su amante, mientras sujetaba un par de armas en las manos, ambas eran pistolas largas y gruesas… Agon solo lo miró mientras sonreía de lado, hasta él sabía que era mejor no discutir con él en _estas_ ocasiones, en donde si no lo complacía ese maldito se ponía furioso y lanzaba balas de _verdad_…

—Joder, eres un desgraciado malnacido, idiota—no le gustaba ceder, pero no al menos no era un rifle "mata elefantes" esta vez… ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que escoger a un freak de las armas como amante?— ¿Qué te hace pensar que un idiota como tú me puede ordenar algo, Idiota?—se le quedó mirando, sin levantarse, ver al rubio prácticamente desnudo, con esas dos armas en las manos era sumamente excitante…

Un tiro que quedó a solo dos centímetros de su virilidad fue su respuesta, había un agujero en el piso y el de rastas estaba seguro de que esa no había sido una salva...

—Tengo más de veinte buenas _razones_ para que cooperes, y mi "pequeña" Carabine tiene más setecientas…—sonrió mientras lo miraba desde arriba, tal vez no sería muy justo pero era jodidamente adictivo poder tener el control sobre ese tipo—Tú decides…—Agon se desabrochó el cinturón, sacándose los pantalones casi al instante—Kekekekekekekeke, los que cooperan viven más…También la camisa…—el de rastas le dedicó una mirada asesina pero obedeció, toda su ropa quedó amontonada a un lado de él…—Kekekekeke Ten…—le arrojó la pistola de su mano izquierda, que era la más larga y gruesa de las dos—No está cargada con balas de ningún tipo—además de que tenía el seguro puesto—Ya sabes qué hacer con ella…—ya que no era la primera vez… Y Agon lo recordaba muy bien…

—Eres un idiota fetichista—susurró al momento de agarrar la pistola, se sentía extraña, pero más ligera de que una real, posiblemente esta era algún juguete del rubio desquiciado.

El moreno agarró el botecito de lubricante que había quedado tirado por ahí, tomó una cantidad considerable y se recostó contra la pared, untando el líquido viscoso en su entrada, debía reconocer que se sentía bien, mejor de lo que había pensado nunca pero definitivamente el prefería seguir siendo el semental, comenzó estirar la piel despacio, de ahí había adquirido la práctica, ante la atenta mirada de su amante, a quien ya comenzaba a ponérsele dura de solo imaginárselo. Agon reprimió un quejido al momento de acercarse ese maldito juguete a su entrada, sabiendo que no se había dilatado lo suficiente, pero no quería alargar ese momento en lo absoluto, contrario a otras veces, Hiruma no lo le hizo ir más despacio, parecía estar ansioso porque se apurara de hecho….

Agon levantó sus caderas ligeramente, logrando que la punta del cañón quedara justo en su entrada, metiéndosela despacio, JODER que dolía como el infierno cuando su esfínter se estiraba tanto sin preparación, no creyó que fuera a ser tan difícil puesto que no la vio tan gruesa… Finalmente pudo introducirla lo suficiente, jadeando pesadamente, manteniendo sus piernas separadas, podía ver que su amante estaba a punto de estallar, tenía el falo más duro que una roca…

—Siéntate—él dio un paso hacia adelante, impaciente por empezar, ya quería poder sentir a ese moreno por completo…

— ¿Acaso estás enfermo, Idiota?—casi le gritó, imaginándose que de hacerlo se iba a sentir mucho peor que la última vez…

—Tú sabes que sí…—sonrió disparando de nuevo, esta vez pasando a muy corta distancia de su pierna derecha... —Siéntate…—no se acercó a hacerlo él mismo porque entonces el otro tendría la ventaja si le quitaba el arma…

Agon obedeció, anotando mentalmente desquitarse de esta, sí, sintió una pequeña punzada, pero joder, después de eso el puto juguete había tocado ese sensible punto en su cuerpo que lo gemir involuntariamente al mismo tiempo que su virilidad se despertaba, ante lo cual el rubio soltó una pequeña risita

—Vas a agradecérmelo, jodido rastas…—se acercó a él, sacando el cargador del arma y dejándolos caer, no le dio tiempo al moreno de pararse, se sentó en su regazo, quedando frente a frente…

—Maldito desquiciado—susurró el moreno, sujetando las caderas del rubio para ayudarlo a acomodarse, sintiendo la gloria de su apretado y húmedo interior…

El rubio se acomodó, abrazándose del moreno, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del de rastas, jadeando sobre su oreja, mientras Agon lo agrazaba con fuerza, mordisqueándole la oreja, jugando con aquellos piercings negros…

Hiruma comenzó a moverse, valiéndose de sus fuertes piernas, más y más rápido, hasta que de nuevo sintió que todo se desvanecía a su alrededor… Agon se dejó caer ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyándose en la pared, respirando agitadamente…

Se quedaron abrazados, sin decir nada varios minutos, hasta que el rubio se levanto. Sacó de su maleta deportiva una botella de agua, tirando el contenido encima de su torso y espalda, mientras jadeaba, el agua estaba un poco frían aún…

Agon lo miró atentamente, sintiendo que su cuerpo le decía que tenía que levantarse y derribar al rubio para ponerse entre sus piernas, pero estaba ya algo cansado y adolorido… Hiruma utilizó su camisa negra para secarse y limpiarse, después de todo ya la había usado. Se dio cuenta de que el moreno lo miraba hambrientamente y sonrió, el plan había funcionado a la perfección…

— ¿Qué tanto me miras, jodido rastas?—sí, estaba sonriendo de esa manera maliciosa mientras comenzaba a vestirse…

—Maldito Idiota—susurró mientras se levantaba, habiendo dejado tirada la estúpida pistola que ese demente le había obligado a _usar_ esa vez…—No podrás caminar en una semana…—él también comenzó a vestirse, estaba oscuro y tenía que leer un estúpido libro para su estúpida clase de literatura con ese aún más estúpido profesor estirado…

—Ya veremos quién no se levanta mañana, Kekekekekekeke—recogió sus armas, colocando las balas "reales" en la única que cargaba consigo que las contenía, aunque, la verdad, esa pistola solo contaba con cinco balas de verdad, las demás eran salvas con sangre falsa… Pero Agon no tenía porque saberlo ¿Verdad?...

Caminaron a la salida, sin preocupase de si estaría abierto o no, después de todo, seguro que podrían salir por la fuerza o sin ella… Caminaron a casa del moreno, porque el rubio quería hacerle una visita a su cuñado, solo para ver su cara de terror, desconcierto y vergüenza luego de lo ocurrido esa tarde en las regaderas…

.

.

Bueno esto fue todo, espero lo hallan disfrutado, tal vez haya una tercera y última parte, pero bueno aún tengo pendientes que hacer y no sé cuándo podré subirlo ^^ cuídense ^^


End file.
